


these arms were made for loving you

by muslimsmoak



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, I'm not an expert, Lipsticks, Please don't attack me for my lipstick choices here, Season 2, season 4, season 6
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-15 18:17:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13618965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muslimsmoak/pseuds/muslimsmoak
Summary: Based on the tweet “Oliver’s the kind of husband that would go to Sephora with Felicity and let her swatch lipsticks on his hand. He’s that soft.” This is for you, Emma.





	these arms were made for loving you

Relationship Status: Friend/Boss 

It was the small things in life that got Felicity Smoak through her day as Oliver’s EA. Things like the lunches he always paid for, or that pint of ice cream and a full Netflix queue waiting for her at her apartment, or that package of lipsticks that had arrived for her earlier today. Lipsticks were her vice and she couldn’t get enough of them, and now with the increase in pay…... _ Thanks, Oliver…..I guess… _ She could afford to splurge every now and then. And that’s how this little box of various lipsticks had ended up here, under her desk at Queen Consolidated...just dying to be opened. 

_ Not now, Felicity. Just a little bit longer,  _ She thought to herself. It was only 5 pm and she had just a few more hours left at the office. She and Oliver were staying late to go over some proposals for the Applied Science division after Oliver got out of his last meeting….which should be ending in 10 minutes or so. And 10 minutes was more than enough time to test these new colors on her arms and wash them off all before Oliver arrived. 

Felicity dug the box out from underneath her desk and did a little dance in her chair. She was so excited. She took the little knife she used as a letter opener and slashed the tape in half, revealing the box’s contents. She wasn’t quite sure what she had wanted, so Felicity had ordered multiple liquid lipsticks, creme lipsticks, and some matte lipsticks all in various colors. 

She pulled a random one out of the box and opened it up. It was a cool toned fuschia creme lipstick. She swiped it across her inner arm, the color smearing over her.  _ Maybe if it was matte, _ she thought. She closed the lipstick and placed it on one side of her desk, starting a keep or return pile. Actually, this one was gonna go in the “maybe” pile. She dug another out of the package, this time an ultra-matte rusty red liquid lipstick.  _ It’s not very workplace appropriate…..maybe a date night??? _ Felicity sighed,  _ we’ll put it in the maybe pile.  _ Next was a violet fuschia ultra blotted lip.  _ Ooh, definite yes.  _ That marks the first in the “keep” pile. 

Minutes had passed and the piles kept growing. She was swiping on this deep raspberry ultra satin lip when she heard the familiar ding of the elevator and out came Oliver. 

“Remind me why you thought a 4-5pm meeting with investors was a good idea, Felicity. Anyways, John is on his way to pick up dinner for us.” He said as he came out of the elevator. Walking up to her desk, he asked, “Did you look at those proposals ye-?” He stopped at her desk and saw Felicity holding what he thought was lip gloss, maybe lipstick in one hand. Her arms were littered with pinks, purples, and reds. 

“Fe-lic-ity,” he said, enunciating her name in that way they both liked but would never admit to each other. “What are you doing?” he asked inquisitively. 

“Testing lipsticks,” she said with a smile. 

He let out a small laugh. “I can see that. But why are you testing out lipsticks at the office?”

Felicity closed the lipstick and put it down in a pile.  _ Keeping that one.  _ She leaned back in her chair and answered, “I finished looking over the proposals and taking notes on them and by the time I was done, you were still in your meeting and I was bored.”

“That’s not appropriate workplace behavior, Miss Smoak,” Oliver remarked with a smirk on his face. 

He was teasing her, waiting for her to make her move. Well, if he was gonna tease, she was gonna tease back.  She shrugged her shoulders and replied, “Then fire me, Mr. Queen.”

“And lose my trusty EA? Never.” He stated. Felicity smiled at his response. “However, I do need you to finish this up here, so we can go back to those proposals. And then our nightly work.” He added with a look. 

“Sure,” she nodded her head, in agreement Oliver started to turn when Felicity continued speaking. “If you gave me your arms to help me,” she added. 

Oliver turned back, “What? Felicity, no.” He muttered. 

“Come on, Oliver. We’re the same skin tone and I obviously can’t add any more onto me.” She said as she pushed her arms forward.”

“Fe-lic-ity, I-” Oliver was interrupted, “Need I remind you, I would normally be doing this in the comfort of my own apartment if I didn’t have a hardass boss who needed me after hours.” She said matter-of-factly.” 

Oliver sighed, “Sure. Let’s get this over with.” He went to the corner of the floor and dragged the extra chair next to Felicity’s and sat down. Felicity turned her chair towards him and they were facing each other, their knees just barely touching. Oliver unbuttoned his jacket and took it off, placing it behind him on the chair and rolled up his shirt sleeves. 

Felicity grabbed a lipstick from her “maybe” pile and opened it up. 

“Perfect,” she said. 

“I just need to make final decisions on my “maybe” pile and then I’m done. Now give me your hand,” she said reaching her hand to grab his and place his on her lap. She held his wrist with one hand and swiped the lipstick with the other. She rubbed her thumb over Oliver’s wrist and thought she heard him make a noise resembling a growl, but ignored the voice in her head. Oliver’s inner arm was now sporting an ultra-matte mauve pink liquid lip. 

Felicity made a face. “Yeah, that’s a no.” She closed it up and dropped into the pile with the others. She grabbed another, another ultra matte but in a deep wine. She swiped it across Oliver’s arm.

“This one’s perfect.” She said smiling. She placed it in her pile and grabbed another. Oliver had moved his free hand up to hold up his head and stared at her. He moved his left thumb and slightly grazed Felicity’s elbow. She looked at him and he gave her a small smile. She smiled back at him and swiped a creme deep berry red across his arms. She studied the color. It was bright and vibrant, which she loved. But she was still unsure. She was about to speak when Oliver interrupted. 

“You don’t normally wear reds at the office.” He said. 

She smiled at him, “You’re right, I don’t…..but it is a good color. I could see myself wearing it out of the office or something. Maybe for a night out, a little black dress, heels, and this color.”

Oliver’s eyes darkened at her words as she kept talking. 

“God knows how long it’s been since I had a night out…” Felicity said. 

Oliver sat up and cleared his throat and whispered, “I think you should keep this one.”

Felicity didn’t respond but placed it back into a pile. _ Okay….I guess I’m keeping that one. _ She picked up the next one, a deep purple.  _ Keep. Return. Return. Keep.  _ By the time Felicity had finished, all of Oliver’s inner arm had matched Felicity’s in both quantity and vibrancy.

“Perfect, we’re done. Now all that’s left is to wipe off all the colors and …… Shit!”

Oliver raised his head, “What, Felicity?”

She looked at Oliver and bit her lip, her nerves showing. “Um….I’m almost out of makeup wipes.”

“Oh,” Oliver responded. 

Felicity sighed, “Yeah, oh.”

Oliver made the decision for themselves and started rolling his sleeves back down and buttoning them. 

“Oliver, what are you doing?” Felicity asked. 

“Fixing our problem, Felicity.” He replied. He turned and took his suit jacket and pulled his arms out to put it back on. He fixed his jacket in place and turned back to her. 

“See, problem solved. No one will know. I’ll wash it off when we get to the Foundry. And you can go ahead and use my bathroom and clean up. I’m sure Diggle will be back soon with dinner for us,” Oliver added. 

“Okay,” she said as Felicity got out of her chair and started walking towards his office. She was right at his office door when Oliver spoke. 

“Felicity?” he asked. 

She turned to face him, “Will you take in my dry cleaning tomorrow?” He asked with a smirk on his face. 

“I’ll think about it, Mr. Queen.” She answered back and turned to keep walking. They both knew she wasn’t going to take in nor pick up his dry cleaning.  

Relationship Status: Boyfriend

Felicity was set to start her job as Palmer Tech CEO and she had almost everything she needed for her first big day. She had already upgraded her wardrobe over the past few days. The outfits she wore as Oliver’s EA were professional, but now she needed outfits that scream “Head Bitch in Charge” cos that’s who she was now. She had her outfits, now she just needed her lipsticks to match. So that was how she and Oliver found themselves here, at the Starling Mall, in Sephora. They had walked in holdings hands like that sappy couple everyone hated but also secretly wanted to be. Oliver hadn’t let go the entire time and let himself be dragged around by his beautiful girlfriend in the makeup store. Felicity had stopped in the lipstick aisle. She turned to face Oliver and grabbed his arm with her left hand, using her right to pick up a tube of cool-toned pink lipstick. 

Oliver, realizing what Felicity was doing, started to pull back. “What? Felicity? No! I’m not doing this again!” He shouted. 

Felicity turned back to face him pouting and begged, “Please, Oliver. For me.” 

Realizing he was powerless against her, Oliver sighed, “Fine, but this is the last time.” 

“Yay,” Felicity exclaimed. She leaned forward and reached up to give Oliver a chaste kiss. He returned her kiss. 

“Thank you,” she whispered to his lips. 

She opened up the tube and swiped it across Oliver’s arm. She examined the color and looked up to Oliver, asking him a question with her eyes. He nodded his head.  _ That’s a yes.  _ She chose another and swiped it, a soft dusty pink. Oliver shook his head in disgust.  _ So that’s a no, then.  _ Next was a satin warm rose,  _ yes,  _ a muted pink,  _ yes,  _ a  _ no  _ to mauve pink, and a  _ no  _ to mid-tone pink. Sometime in between, Oliver had started grazing his against her hand and she had reciprocated by grazing his wrist. He welcomed her touch and the smile he wore reached his eyes. 

“Felicity?” Oliver asked. 

She was about to open up a tube of matte dusty mauve when Oliver had spoken up. She looked up at him. 

He grazed her hand again and answered, “I’m noticing something.” Felicity pursed her lips. Oliver leaned down and brought his lips to her left ear. 

“These lipsticks….. All go with the pink of your lips….” He whispered in her ear. “And they’re all very…...kissable.”

Felicity let out a breath she didn’t know she was holding and took a step back. She looked at Oliver and was met with stormy eyes and a wicked smile. 

She tried to speak, “I’m gonna go…..pay for these.” She grabbed the lipsticks and started to turn when Oliver grabbed her and whispered in her ear. 

“I can’t wait for you to wear them.” He said softly. He let her go and Felicity started walking towards the register. Oliver was just staring adoringly at her. Neither had noticed the other women in the store who had been stealing glances during their entire encounter. 

Status: Husband

Oliver walked into the bunker after a long day at City Hall. He was expecting to see his wife by her precious babies, her computers right in the center of the bunker but instead, he searched further and found her at the conference table, with her arms out, testing lipstick colors. Oliver shook his head and let out a small laugh.He walked up to her and set his hand on the arm of her chair and leaned down to kiss her. She returned his kiss.

Oliver hadn’t moved after the kiss and whispered to her lips, “Hi.”

She replied, “Hi” and leaned in for another short kiss. He leaned back and took a seat next to her. He unbuttoned his suit jacket and placed in on the arm of his chair. He leaned back against the chair and undid the cuffs on his shirt and rolled up the sleeves. He moved his arm towards her and gestured. 

Felicity looked at him confused. “Nope. Because I know you,” he said 

Felicity smiled at Oliver and he smiled back. Felicity grabbed his wrist and held it, grazing the back of his hand, paying special attention to the ring on his finger, matching the one on hers. Felicity swiped various reds and pinks across Oliver’s arms and his arms were littered with the swipes. After multiple decisions and one little kiss that turned into a little makeout session later, they were done with their task. Felicity had gotten up and walked to her bag placed by her computers to pick up makeup wipes and Oliver followed behind. She turned to walk back and there he was, right in her personal space. She took his hand in his again and gently wiped all “There, all done.” She said as she threw the makeup wipe away. Soon, Oliver grabbed at her waist and enclosed his arms around her, his forehead to hers. 

“Perfect,” he said as he leaned in for another kiss.

Felicity returned his kiss with equal fervor. They both pulled back at the same time, knowing that this was neither the time nor the place with the team ready to walk in at any moment. 

“You ready to hit the streets, Green Arrow?” Felicity asked, still in his arms. 

Oliver replied, “With you by my side, always.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!!! Thanks for reading!!!


End file.
